narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Conquering For Peace/Akuhei and Keiku
Two days have passed since the meeting of the conquerors. As the duos travelled across the lands, they have been expecting a letter and a special item along with it, that possess the information on the three locations they must conquer and any missions along with it. As the two shinobi were walking a hawk, with the SAISEI emblem imprinted on its stomach. The hawk screeched catching their attention coming down to give them the required items. The letter stated: Next to the letter were two necklaces each having a different name, Keiku and Akuhei. Akuhei folded the letter up and glanced at Keiku, his companion. "Well he was right about the destructive fiery power part." He tightened the strap which held his scythe across his muscular back. He groaned to himself softly, thinking about the flora and fauna they were heading to. Somehow he seemed to occasionally value nature over human lives, especially when those human lives were futilely attempting to take his life. "I'd say you handle those 'protectors' of the pond when we get there, Mr. Keiku...I sometimes can't exercise that much self control." "Affirmative..." Keiku stated. "It won't be a sweat..." he added. "I'm more interested in these plants that can absorb natural energy.... They remind me of the trees in Yoshigakure that store natural energy in their wood. Whatever they may be, I'll take care of them..." Keiku thought as he scanned the area. "No problem," Akuhei calmly stated as they walked on through the area. They walked on for quite a bit, near the border of the Land of Forest. Already they could see why it was named as such, as lush trees grew and covered the landscape ahead, the chirping of birds filling the air. The two men continued forward. Keiku's eyes remained on the prow as he scanned the landscape. He was spatially aware of the birds within the trees chirping, and could sense life all around him. Looking at his partner, he could see the wonder in his eyes. Keiku continued forward with Akuhei. They reached the mouth of the forest and walked in. Akuhei brought his scythe forward and continued more, walking and walking, using the scythe like a walking stick. He was wary of any surprises, especially seeing the uniqueness of the targets they were after. He sensed it now, something which have him a tingling feeling. "I think...we're close, you're up." And with that, Keiku smiled as Shadow overtook his entire body, quite literally making him a shadow. Keiku could sense soming up ahead as wel, though he couldn't tell what as he was unfamiliar with the land. "Let's do this peacefully and if they refuse, we'll just give them the boot..." Keiku stated. Akuhei grinned as he fiddled with his scythe, and they proceeded forward towards the signatures. Instantly multiple traces of chakra popped up, and Akuhei knew that they were close to their first goal—the trees. The two men stopped after walking a sizeable distance, as Akuhei drew the scythe and planted it firmly in the ground. "We know you're here, and it's not our intention to harm you! Merely let us do what we seek to do...and you won't be hurt." Akuhei boomed out almost menacingly, as one by one spectres began to emerge forms the branches. Keiku stood there silently as his looked at the target. Sensing several signatures, he knew there was more to this than they could see, but decided to take the peaceful route and wait for the appearing shinobi to speak.